


Karaoke Night

by Ltleflrt



Series: Hope in the Aftermath [17]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Karaoke, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ltleflrt/pseuds/Ltleflrt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karaoke Night for the Normandy Crew</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karaoke Night

Tali goes first. She’s already tipsy, and terribly off key, but everyone cheers her on.

Jacob talks Miranda into a duet of “I got you babe” by Sonny and Cher, and at first she’s horribly embarrassed but really gets into it by the end.

James sings La Bamba.

It’s so damn sexy that Steve forgets it’s his turn next because he’s too busy kissing James.

Tali takes Steve’s turn. She doesn’t know the song, but she has a great time trying to get it right.

Javik sits in the corner and scowls. At least it looks like a scowl. He’s never told anyone yet “That’s just my face… primitives.”

Except he looks slightly less scowly when Liara goes up to the mic and sings something low and sultry.

“Damn, Doc!” James calls when she finishes. ”You belong in a mobster lounge!”

“I don’t understand that reference, James.”

Jack’s song requires more screaming than singing, and no one’s really sure what the lyrics were, but they enjoy the performance anyway.

Samantha claims she’s not drunk enough to make a fool out of herself yet. She gives in and sings a duet with EDI when Joker refuses. It’s one of those call and response indy songs that always sound better with an accoustic guitar.

Joker grumbles a lot, but gets up and sings Blue Suede Shoes. Horribly. Just like he warned everyone he would. But EDI smiles at him the whole time, and he’s grinning by the time he’s done.

Zaeed threatens to shoot the next person who asks him if he’s going to sing. Tali goes up three more times, but when she tries for a fourth turn he stops her. He sings the most beautiful rendition of Amazing Grace, and there’s very few dry eyes in the bar by the time he’s finished. He plops back down in his chair afterwards and orders a whole bottle of whiskey.

Everyone stops for a drink. For a toast. To the friends that are no longer with them.

Ashley. Thane. Mordin. Legion. Anderson.

Garrus coughs, and announces that things are a bit too emotional. He gets up and sings the current number one pop song from Palaven. Tali is so excited she’s bouncing up and down in front of the stage.

Tali wants to take another turn, but Garrus drags her back to the table and into his lap. He nuzzles her mask and whispers things to her while other people get up to the mic to sing.

Grunt and Wrex lean on each other and sing a Krogan battle song. 

Samara takes a turn. Zaeed can’t stop staring. 

“She’s a gorram siren,” he yells over the cheering when she steps off the stage. He has to take another shot of whiskey because of the sly look she gives him.

Kaidan and Shepard go last. Kaidan doesn’t know what song Shepard picked out for them until they are up on the stage, holding their microphones. When he sees “I’ve had the time of my life” pop up on the screen he feels himself flush bright red. 

He has fond memories of watching that old movie with Shepard.

Very fond.

They dance while they sing.

There is a lot of cheering going on.

“Hey, Loco! You can sing!”

“And someone taught you to dance!” Steve calls out.

When the song finishes, Shepard grins and Kaidan and kisses him to another round of cheering and cat calls. 

“Are you having fun?” Kaidan asks loud enough to be heard.

“Time of my life!” Shepard quips with a shameless grin. Kaidan rolls his eyes in response.

Someone comments that they wish Kasumi had shown up.

The next day the vids are all over the extra-net. In the bottom corner of each vid is a tiny watermark that says “Kasumi was here.”


End file.
